


慢慢长大（车）

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 一篇PWP，延用我一篇文里的设定，青梅竹马AU，21岁的马尔科x18岁的马里奥。请谨慎食用





	慢慢长大（车）

罗伊斯和格策一起度过的夜晚总是惬意的。

他窝在柔软的懒人沙发里，格策躺在他的腿上，他们正在看一部烂俗的爱情电影。

“他不会死的。”他的小男朋友笃定地说，看着电视里女主角伏在男主角的病床前哭得梨花带雨。

罗伊斯耸了耸肩，往格策一张一合的嘴里塞了一把爆米花，他喜欢看他像个小仓鼠一样腮帮子鼓鼓的样子。

电影继续播放，在女主角哭出了大约有一整条莱茵河那么多的眼泪后，男主角终于从昏迷中苏醒，他们握着对方的手互诉衷肠，最后深情地拥吻。

罗伊斯伸手捂住了格策的眼睛。

“嘿！”格策不满地嚷嚷起来，“快把手放开，马尔科。”

“这对你来说太早了，小朋友。”罗伊斯一本正经地说，忍着不让自己笑出声。

“我已经十八岁了好吗？！”格策拉开了罗伊斯的手，气呼呼地反驳。

罗伊斯不置可否地耸了耸肩：“连接吻都学不会的成年人，好吧。”他本来还想多调戏几句，但是格策飞快地爬起来吻住了他。

说吻有点抬举，格策基本是粗暴地用嘴撞在了罗伊斯的嘴上，罗伊斯闷哼一声，他轻柔地摸着格策的头发来安抚炸毛的小家伙，一边轻咬着他的下唇，接管过亲吻的主动权。

这场互相较劲的亲昵最后还是以格策的认输结束。小圆脸趴在男朋友身上喘气，耳边传来罗伊斯促狭的轻笑声。

“你这个可不叫接吻，sunny。”罗伊斯捏了捏他的脸，“需要我再教你一次吗？”

格策转了转眼睛，他恶作剧地凑到男朋友耳边，压低声音说：“也许你可以教我一点别的。”

他的手出其不意地撩开了罗伊斯的卫衣，摸了摸下面光滑的皮肤。

罗伊斯吸了一口凉气，他连忙摁住了格策不安分的手：“别这样。”

“为什么？你不想要吗？”

“因为我还不想被法比安打死。”罗伊斯随口扯了个理由。作为一个功能正常，年轻气盛的正常男性，他自然想要和恋人完成生命的大和谐，但是格策刚满十八岁没几个月，他不希望给他留下什么糟糕的回忆，所以他一直忍耐着，等到他认为格策完全准备好的那一天。

罗伊斯想要冷静一下，但是格策并没有停止他的恶作剧，反而变本加厉地跨坐在了罗伊斯的身上，用小屁股蹭了蹭他稍微抬头的老二。

罗伊斯僵了一下，然后骂了句脏话，格策得逞地笑了起来，他刚想从罗伊斯身上起来，却被抓着领子拉回去来了一个实实在在的热吻。

这个吻和刚刚那个不同，充满了热度和色情意味，罗伊斯压根没理会格策还没学会怎么换气，他报复似的把舌头伸进他微张的嘴里，大肆侵犯他的口腔和有些不知所措的舌头。

直到格策实在喘不过气来，呜呜咽咽地开始求饶，罗伊斯才意犹未尽地放开他。他的手放在格策圆润挺翘的屁股上用力揉了揉，说：“现在后悔还来得及，马里奥。”

格策咬了咬嘴唇：“我不后悔。”

 

当罗伊斯的手指一点点解开格策的衬衣扣子的时候，格策还是感到了一阵紧张。

他听说这很疼，甚至还有可能受伤。虽然他知道马尔科会温柔地对待他，但他向来不喜欢疼痛。

“sunny？”罗伊斯的手抚摸过格策柔软的胸膛，他感受到手下的身体有些僵硬，“你还好吗？”

“就，不要弄疼我，好吗？”格策担忧地皱起了眉。

罗伊斯安抚地亲了亲他的脸蛋：“不会的，你不想要了我们就停下。”

在得到了格策的点头后，罗伊斯脱下了他的衣服和裤子，又脱掉了自己的。他看着赤裸的格策温顺地躺在他身下，深深地吸了一口气：“马里奥，我的sunny，我他妈做梦都想看你这样。”

格策被火热的视线盯得有些不自在，他下意识地想并腿把暴露在外的重点部位给遮住，却被罗伊斯抢先一步。

“你知道这几年每次我想你的时候都是怎么做的吗？”

罗伊斯的声音有点低哑，他用指甲刮挠了一下尚未苏醒的性器顶端的小孔。格策惊喘了一声，抓紧了身下的床单。

罗伊斯一边撸动着格策的阴茎一边把吻落在他的脸上和嘴唇上，少年很快在他细致的抚慰下完全硬了起来。“每次我就想着你的样子自慰，想象着你在给我做手活。”

格策的脸不知道因为快感还是因为罗伊斯的话而变得通红，罗伊斯的手指灵活地上下撸动，格策环着他的脖子小声呻吟，他感到全身的血液都汇集到了下身，只有一波又一波的快感顺着脊柱不断窜入大脑，摧残着名为理智的神经。

罗伊斯满意地看着格策下意识地挺腰，把自己送进他手里以寻求更多的快感。格策的阴茎分泌出的前液已经沾了罗伊斯满手，他知道小家伙还有一步就能抵达巅峰。

“马里奥。”他舔了舔嘴唇，和格策氤氲着生理泪水的深色眼睛对视，“每次我射出来的时候都喊着你的名字。”

格策抖了一下，他再也承受不住，呜咽着在罗伊斯手中射出一股股浓稠的浊液，他从顶峰落下，在高潮的一瞬间涣散的意识被一个个温柔的轻吻唤回。

“马尔科，马尔科……”格策轻声嘟囔着，罗伊斯用手指沾了点他的浊液，试探性地碰了碰格策的穴口。

“没有润滑剂，你将就一下，如果疼的话告诉我。”罗伊斯的另一只手揉捏起了格策的左胸，他玩弄着充血挺立的乳头，希望能帮格策缓解被扩张的不适感。

手指伸进去的时候格策屏住了呼吸，钝痛的异物感从屁股里传来，从未被使用过的后穴十分紧涩。罗伊斯缓慢而又耐心地抽插着手指，一点一点地开拓着脆弱的内壁。

格策简直觉得罗伊斯的手指带有奇怪的电流，在逐渐适应体内的手指后，他开始感到一丝摩擦带来的快感，刚刚发泄过一次的性器又有了抬头的迹象。

“马尔科……”格策喊着他的名字，罗伊斯给了他一个安抚的亲吻，同时伸进了第二根手指。

直到格策的后穴能顺利容纳下三根手指的进出，罗伊斯把手指抽了出来，他分开了格策的双腿，让它们夹紧他的腰，罗伊斯用手扶着硬得发痛的阴茎抵在了格策的入口。“准备好了吗？”

格策颤抖地点点头，他感到体内一阵空虚，迫切地想要什么东西来填满自己。他伸出手摸了摸罗伊斯的脸颊，罗伊斯顺势握住那只手，十指相扣地按在了被单上。

罗伊斯再也无法等下去，他一点点地挺腰把自己埋入格策的后穴，内壁紧致而又热情地吸吮着凶狠的入侵者，罗伊斯忍不住爽得叹了口气。

但是格策就没有那么舒服了，比三根手指还要粗硬的东西一寸寸破开他青涩的身体，被碾压过的内壁一阵火辣辣的疼痛，有一种要压迫到内脏的错觉。他想要喊停，想要逃离这可怕的酷刑，他知道罗伊斯会为了他停下来的，但他不想让他失望。

“sunny，宝贝，放松一点，很快就好了。”罗伊斯一边慢慢地把自己全部送进格策体内，一边抚慰着小家伙紧绷的身子，格策疼得快要啜泣，红着眼圈，看上去可怜兮兮的。

像是经过了漫长的一个世纪，当罗伊斯的胯部贴上格策的屁股的时候两人都如释重负，罗伊斯吻了吻格策湿漉漉的眼角。“你太棒了，马里奥，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”格策有气无力地回应，罗伊斯给了他一个缠绵悱恻的亲吻，然后小幅度地抽送起来。

在最初的疼痛过去之后，格策逐渐适应了体内的硕大硬挺的东西，阴茎缓慢地反复碾磨着敏感的内壁，带来一丝丝奇异的快感。

见格策的表情没有那么痛苦了，罗伊斯一点点加大了抽插的幅度，他不断地变换角度，直到满意地听到一声压抑不住的呻吟。

格策还没反应过来自己是被顶到了前列腺，罗伊斯就终于不再克制自己，就着刚刚找到的敏感点开始大力抽送。他几乎整根抽出，再猛地操进去，毫不留情地重重碾过前列腺。

格策被这突然的攻势操得叫都快叫不出来，他下意识地挣扎，罗伊斯和他十指相扣，温柔地像是对待易碎的瓷娃娃，但下半身却凶狠地把他钉在床上，不容拒绝地带给他一波又一波灭顶的快感，推着他一点点达到高潮。  
罗伊斯没有碰过格策的性器，也不让他自己碰，他坏心眼地想让格策被操射，事实上他也成功了。

格策哭喊着再次射了出来，弄脏了自己和罗伊斯的腹部，他睁着涣散的眼睛，任由罗伊斯把怜爱的亲吻落在他的脸上和锁骨上。

数十下深入后罗伊斯抵着格策的前列腺射了出来，因为高潮而不停绞紧的甬道让罗伊斯感觉来到了天堂。他压在了格策身上，两个人喘着气交换了一个短促的亲吻。

“感觉怎么样？”罗伊斯翻身躺到床上，把格策紧紧地抱在了怀里，“这不是一场糟糕的体验吧？”

“除了一开始有点疼以外，我能说感觉好到难以置信。”格策蹭了蹭罗伊斯的颈侧，累得睁不开眼睛。

“天呐，我真的太爱你了，不敢相信真的会有这一天。”

“我知道。”格策打断了罗伊斯爱意满满的长篇大论，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势准备入睡，“我也爱你。但是我现在需要休息。”

“晚安，sunny。”罗伊斯傻笑着在他的额上落下一个吻。

晚安。格策还没来得及说出口，就陷入了沉沉的梦境。

-END-


End file.
